Equation
by bloodofstorm
Summary: "Setidaknya Jan Di pernah mencintaimu, sedangkan Joon Pyo membenciku. Tak pernah sedikit pun ada perasaan sayang di setiap kata-katanya, sentuhannya—tidak ada, dan tidak akan ada." / I'm suck at summaries. My first fic in this fandom! RnR?


**Summary: **"Setidaknya Jan Di pernah mencintaimu, sedangkan Joon Pyo membenciku. Tak pernah sedikit pun ada perasaan sayang di setiap kata-katanya, sentuhannya—tidak ada, dan tidak akan ada." Lagi-lagi, perkataan yang sungguh menyayat hati Ji Hoo.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Boys Before Flower.**

**Rate: T, for safety**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Starring: H. Jae Kyung, Y. Ji Hoo, and the other character(s)**

**Warning: OOC akut, lebe, sinetron abis, norak, bopung, Future-fic, Semi-canon, Crack Pairing, straight, aneh, maksa, dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, gangguan kehamilan dan janin (?)**

**Saya sarankan untuk menyiapkan ember kosong di dekat anda sebelum anda membaca fic ini karena ada kemungkinan besar anda akan merasa mual ketika anda membacanya.**

**Request-an dari KhoyMADigi1112. Maaf ya Riz, jadinya abalan begini (=.=)v #dilemparsendal**

**Don't like, don't read. I've warn you :)**

**

* * *

**

**Equation**

Jae Kyung menatap sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna krem dengan pita coklat madu yang tergeletak di meja. Bola matanya menelusuri setiap _detail_ yang ada di benda tersebut. Dan saat matanya menangkap sebuah—bukan, dua buah nama yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan darahnya berdesir.

_Goo Joon Pyo & Geum Jan Di._

Tanpa perintah dari otaknya, jemari lentiknya segera meraih benda tersebut, lalu membaca ulang nama yang tertera di sana dengan huruf yang meliuk-liuk. Ia berharap matanya sedang berbohong padanya, bahwa itu semua hanya ilusi belaka—namun tidak. Kenyataannya, memang kedua nama tersebut yang tertulis di sana.

Undangan pernikahan, 11 April 20xx.

Seketika air matanya luluh, menetes membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Harusnya aku tak boleh berharap.."

* * *

Ji Hoo melepaskan benda persegi tersebut dari genggaman tangannya. Meluncur dan jatuh membentur lantai kayu. Ia tahu, ini akan terjadi—hanya saja, ia tidak berharap semua akan terjadi secpat ini. Di mana ia belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan seorang gadis ceria dan pemberani itu dari hatinya.

Ia berjongkok, mengambil lagi benda tersebut, kemudian membaca ulang tulisan tersebut, berharap semuanya hanyalah halusinasinya—namun kenyataan memang tak pernah sesuai dengan keinginan. Nama itu tak juga berganti.

_Goo Joon Pyo & Geum Jan Di_

_11 April, 20xx_

Undangan pernikahan.

* * *

**-April, 11 20xx-**

Semua orang tak hentinya memberikan selamat pada pasangan baru tersebut, tak terkecuali Ji Hoo dan Jae Kyung—walaupun terbesit sedikit rasa iri dan cemburu di hati mereka saat kedua orang tersebut menggenggam jemari satu sama lain. Berandai-andai diri mereka yang berada di samping sang pujaan hati, bukan orang lain.

Saat orang lain berdansa dengan mesra mengikuti suara lembut sang penyanyi, mereka hanya duduk tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Terdiam, dan kosong.

Hingga pada beberapa menit kemudian, pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, dan Jae Kyung memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Ji Hoo.

"Err.. Hai. Kau tidak bergabung dengan F4 yang lainnya?" Tanya Jae Kyung—berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Ji Hoo meliriknya, lalu menjawab dengan suara rendah, "Aku hanya malas bersama mereka," jawabnya, lalu menghela napas sejenak. "Kau sendiri?"

Jae Kyung tersentak, lalu membalas sambil tersenyum tipis penuh arti, "Kau tahu jawabannya. Aku merasa—"

"Ya, aku tahu," potongnya.

"Kau sendiri karena alasan yang sama, bukan? Err, maksudku kau dan Jan Di—"

"Benar. Sementara kau dan Joon Pyo."

Jae Kyung menghela napas. Atmosfer disekitarnya dan Ji Hoo terasa tidak mengenakkan, membuatnya merasa canggung untuk berkata lebih lanjut. Untuk mengalihkan kecanggungannya, ia meremas rok terusan selutut berwarna kuning gading yang melekat di tubuhnya itu.

"Ji Hoo, kau juga merasa kecewa, bukan? Kau ingin dirimu yang berdiri di sebelah Jan Di, bukan?" ujar Jae Kyung tiba-tiba dengan suara lirih. Membuat pemuda di sebelahnya tertegun—dalam hati mengiyakan ucapan yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Jae Kyung.

"Aku juga merasakannya," lanjut Jae Kyung.

Jae Kyung tersenyum kecut, lalu tertawa getir yang terlihat dipaksakan, "Sejak awal, aku tahu Joon Pyo mencintai Jan Di. Tadinya aku pikir aku dapat membuatnya melupakan Jan Di, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku seperti si bodoh yang hanya bisa berharap—tap itu memang aku kan? Hahaha..,"

Ji Hoo kembali terdiam, menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata gelap milik gadis itu. Terlihat sekelebat kesedihan di sana, air mata mulai menggenang, hanya menunggu beberapa saat lagi untuk menganak sungai membasahi pipi itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ah—aku terlalu banyak bicara ya? Sekarang giliranmu, Ji Hoo," ujar Jae Kyung sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai basah.

Ji Hoo masih terdiam, rasanya ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ucapan Jae Kyung terasa begitu menusuk hatinya, membuatnya tertegun karena kata-kata yang meluncur dari kedua belah bibir itu seakan menggambarkan dirinya. Si Bodoh yang hanya bisa berharap.

"Ucapanmu barusan sudah kuanggap mewakili perkataanku, karena aku sama denganmu. Si bodoh yang hanya bisa berharap, benar?"

Jae Kyung tertawa, namun tawa itu terdengar hambar di telinga Ji Hoo. Semua yang dikeluarkan Jae Kyung terlihat palsu di matanya, kecuali air mata yang sempat menetes barusan. Jae Kyung terlihat begitu rapuh sekarang, walaupun tubuh itu dibalut gaun cantik rancangan desainer ternama, walaupun make up natural itu dipoles di wajah cantik itu, semua tidak dapat menutupi bahwa hatinya tengah terluka—setidaknya itu yang terlihat di mata Ji Hoo.

"Setidaknya Jan Di pernah mencintaimu, sedangkan Joon Pyo membenciku. Tak pernah sedikit pun ada perasaan sayang di setiap kata-katanya, sentuhannya—tidak ada, dan tidak akan ada."

Lagi-lagi, ucapan yang begitu menyayat hati Ji Hoo. Jae Kyung benar, setidaknya Jan Di pernah mencintainya—walaupun hanya sebentar. Sedangkan gadis itu, harus menanggung semua perkataan ketus Joon Pyo yang kasar, dan akhirnya ia mengorbankan impiannya untuk bersanding dengan Joon Pyo di altar.

Menyedihkan.

"Maaf."

Entah mengapa satu kata tersebut keluar begitu saja dari mulut Ji Hoo, satu kata yang membuat Jae Kyung tersenyum tipis. Namun air mata itu tak terbendung lagi, meluncur ke pipinya dan membuat matanya basah.

"Aku cengeng ya? Begini saja menangis, hahaha..,"

Lagi-lagi tawa hambar itu.

Jemari Jae Kyung kembali merangkak naik ke wajahnya, lalu menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membuat seulas senyum tipis yang digunakannya untuk menutupi kesedihan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Ji Hoo hanya dapat tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan Jae Kyung, sebuah sentuhan yang berarti simpati dan pertemanan—setidaknya itu yang dimaksud Ji Hoo.

Sementara Jae Kyung hanya tertawa kecil lagi, namun kelamaan tawa itu membesar dan meledak dengan volume stereo yang membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan mereka-kenapa-sih yang membuat Jae Kyung tertawa semakin keras lagi.

"Kau kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Ji Hoo heran sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Cara untuk menghilangkan tangisan adalah tertawa sekencang-kencangnya! Kau tidak tahu ya?"

Ji Hoo tertegun. Gadis berambut pendek sedagu ini benar-benar sinting—namun ada sisi menarik yang dimilikinya.

_Interesting._

"Aneh."

Jae Kyung tertawa lagi, lalu mulai menoleh ke segala arah, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari apa, eh?"

"Makanan! Aku lapar..," jawabnya dengan nada memelas. Dan baru saja kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya, perut gadis itu langsung berbunyi kencang.

Dan tentu saja—Jae Kyung kembali tertawa kencang seperti orang gila, sementara Ji Hoo hanya menatap gadis menarik itu sambil tersenyum.

Jae Kyung berhenti tertawa, lalu berkata dengan suara rendah sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Ji Hoo.

"Hei, ini rahasia, ya. Aku rasa, aku sudah bisa melupakan Joon Pyo sekarang. Kau teman yang baik, Ji Hoo. Terima kasih."

Ji Hoo hanya terdiam, ia menatap lekat-lekat Jae Kyung yang kini hanya berjarak sekian belas senti dari wajahnya. Dan sekarang ia baru menyadari—mata gadis itu bersinar, berwarna gelap yang terlihat menyimpan enigma kehidupan di sana.

Kulitnya putih bersih bagaikan porselen. Wangi rambutnya membelai hidung Ji Hoo, membuatnya membeku—seakan ia dikutuk menjadi patung kaca.

Jae Kyung—ia sangat cantik.

"Err—ya, sama-sama. Kau lapar, kan? Sebentar, aku carikan kudapan," jawab Ji Hoo dengan wajah yang mulai memanas. Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa wajahnya memanas seperti ini? Ugh, konyol.

* * *

Dari jauh, Jan Di tengah berbisik pada Joon Pyo sambil menujuk kedua orang yang tidak berdansa sama sekali sedang tertawa dengan berlebihan sambil memasukan potongan _waffle_ di piringnya ke dalam mulut, sementara yang satu hanya mengulum senyum dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik si gadis yang tertawa.

"Sepertinya mereka akan menyusul kita," ujar Jan Di sambil terkekeh.

Joon Pyo? Jangan ditanya, seperti biasa, ia hanya menggumam tidak jelas—saking malasnya untuk berkata 'iya'. Benar-benar orang yang pelit bicara...

* * *

**FIN**

**09.07 A.M. — Thursday, 23 December 2010**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Halooo~ Izinkan saya untuk nyepam di fandom ini, maafkan saya. Jangan gebukin saya! Gebukin aja tuh temen saya yang request fic BBF, yaaa jadi saya penuhin deh ._. Nggak suka? Marahin noh si KhoymaDigi1112! #dicakarOriz

Oke, saya minta maaf karena telah mengotori fandom ini dengan cerita abal nan cacat ini. Silahkan kalau mau nge-flame, soalnya nggak akan saya tanggepin. Kan bukan saya yang mau nulis fic ini :P #didudukin

Mind to review? :)))


End file.
